An Eye For An Eye
by gabriel.x0
Summary: Angry and exhausted Kakashi misinterprets a rumor and hurts Iruka. He must show he can be responsible, and after he does, something amazing happens - Iruka is up to go even further.


An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.

[one]

Genma was suddenly grabbed and roughly pulled; then his wrists were secured behind his back and he found himself pushed facedown into the dust. That all in a mere second.

Immediately, he made an effort to get free. In vain. Well.

Now, Genma had to be wise. He relaxed in his capturer's grasp, so perhaps this way he might find out who dared to grab him in broad daylight on the village's main street, just a little bit sooner. At least that.

It was not an enemy, for sure, but with the current state of affairs - who knows?

"Be still," he heard the lazy voice and the grip on his neck and wrists tightened.

Bull's eye! The tactic worked. The moment he heard that unmistakable voice he let himself completely relax.

"Ugh, Kakashi what the hell?" Genma cried out, wishing to be free already, but his face was pushed further into the dust and he coughed; as a result, now he was dirty all over and his pitiful nose and mouth were full of road's dust. "Uuuugh, fck ya. What is this for?"

Kakashi growled deep in his throat.

"Listen, you," he punched Genma lightly. "As I passed by the bar two days prior, I heard you announcing some disturbing facts."

"Good for you, eavesdropper. So what?" hissed Genma. Not to get more dust into his mouth took an enormous effort in his position.

"You lied!" Kakashi growled menacingly.

Genma's tongue became dusty and very dry once again. Just because he could not stay hearing such nonsense, he unconsciously opened his mouth wide and gasped. That was already too much. And Genma started to yell.

"Of course I did! I was drunk!"

The grip suddenly loosened, and Genma took that opportunity to wiggle out of Kakashi's hands. He stepped to the side, straightened his back and with enormous disgust spit out everything he managed to get into his mouth. Then he tried to fix his clothes, but it was already ruined. After all that, Genma finally threw an angry gaze at the crazy jounin near him.

Kakashi looked completely lost.

"What, you couldn't guess that not everything what people blurt out in bars is truth?" Genma spitted several more times and began to beat the dust out of his jacket. "Are you insane? Hey!"

Kakashi started and fixed his blurred gaze at Genma.

"But you said it. I..."

Genma frowned.

"What did you do?"

Kakashi averted his eyes and kept silent. That was unusual.

"Some bullshit I blurted out?" speculated Genma, "What can it be? Eh, about the real cause of Hayate's illness?"

Kakashi said nothing but there was a slight shake of a head. It was getting interesting, so Genma continued his speculations.

"Then, maybe about Anko's new kinks?"

Another shake of the silver mane.

"Dirty rumors about Iruka?"

Kakashi didn't move an inch. Genma stopped rubbing off the dust and stared at him.

"Are you joking? You believed in what I said about Iruka-sensei? Gosh, Kakashi, that guy is an angel!"

Kakashi still didn't move. Genma broke out in a cold sweat.

"Fine, so you believed in what I said. And what did you do?" He came closer to the frozen jounin and pushed him in the shoulder. His eyes averted, Kakashi simply let him do it. Genma squinted and tried to remember exactly what the blubber back then was about.

"Let's see. I said Iruka gives the best head inside and outside the hidden villages, right? That's ridiculous, he has a perfect reputation! I was just trying to get some attention there!"

Kakashi winced, and it made Genma frown.

"So, what did you do? You didn't try to check the fact, did you?" He pushed Kakashi's shoulder harder. "Hatake, you are freaking me out! What is it all about? Talk!"

Kakashi sighed and put his hands back into his pockets, returning to his usual lazy slouch. And then he broke down.

"It was just a coincidence. You know how it works - when several distressing things simultaneously get under your skin and force you to make mistakes of your lifetime. See, Genma-kun, I occasionally heard that lie of yours. When I just returned from the complicated mission, I was really pissed Hokage rejected me the next mission. And Iruka-sensei, he just came out of the door right onto me and smiled that warm smile of his, you know?"

Genma nodded, watching Kakashi intensely. He felt shivers run gown his spine along with that cold sweat. And he was afraid he already knew where Kakashi's story was going.

"I pushed him back into the room. It was empty, damn it. Lucky me, no? Then I made him kneel and..." Kakashi fell silent.

Genma growled and punched him hard. Kakashi didn't protest.

"You forced him! You, how could you?"

Kakashi shrugged and took another heavy punch without a word. He supposed there were more to come, but suddenly Genma raised his hands defensively.

"Fine, let's calm down. Maybe it's not that bad. Just tell me what happened after you made him kneel?"

Kakashi winced.

"You said it already - I forced him. He looked shocked, but didn't fight me. He let me do all I wanted to that smiling mouth of his. That was when I began to doubt his 'skills'. Still, I didn't stop halfway; I simply did what I desired to do." He paused, gnashed his teeth, and then continued in a quieter voice, "I'm afraid I hurt him badly."

Genma gave out a sarcastic grunt.

"But I hope you didn't force yourself on his lower regions after that?"

Kakashi returned the grunt.

"No, just his mouth. I think I tore it."

They stood silent while Genma digested information.

"Well, Iruka is no kid and he is a shinobi, so he should be trained to stay composed at times like that." Genma said finally, still frowning. "Besides, he works with jounins in the mission room; what means even harsher training."

"I still feel bad about it. And you know it's your fault, Genma," Kakashi pointed with a hint of possible denunciation.

Genma laughed nervously.

"My fault you are a maniac? No way, spare me this." He waved his hand and turned around, deciding to walk away. He had to go home and at least change his clothes. No. Better, take a shower and only then change. Before he disappeared around the corner though, he threw over his shoulder, "You'd better go and apologize. Tell Iruka the whole story; mention me, if you must. He is too nice a person to hold a grudge. He'll forgive you; I think."

[two]

To Kakashi's utter surprise, when Kakashi found him, Iruka was sitting in the forest on the branch of a tree and reading a huge book.

Iruka's cheeks wore dark shades of red and there was a plaster on the side of his mouth. Kakashi felt very guilty. Every time Iruka opened his mouth to, as Kakashi supposed, pronounce a phrase from the book, the poor teacher winced, because the tear on the side of his mouth made him feel sharp pain. Kakashi watched him for quite a while already, and, while he was gathering the courage for his apology, he couldn't stop wondering what kind of book made the teacher blush that much.

Finally, Kakashi sighed and slowly walked to the tree. He stopped below the branch currently occupied by the teacher and Iruka still didn't notice him, he stood fixed in contemplation of the book's contents.

Kakashi coughed.

"Iruka-sensei."

Iruka started and lost his balance. He almost fell down and Kakashi was ready to catch him, but at the last moment, Iruka fixed himself back on the branch. The only thing that fell down and right into Kakashi's welcoming hands was the book. Kakashi looked at the book's cover. The name knocked him out.

"1000 and one method to pleasure HIM," read Kakashi aloud.

Red as overripe tomato, Iruka jumped down and approached the jounin with intention to have the book back.

"I couldn't even imagine you read this kind of literature," Kakashi opened the book and began to glance over its contents.

"As for me, I didn't imagine you grab random people in daylight," Iruka sniffed, reached for the book and pulled it carefully, "and make them do strange things."

"Actually, usually I'm not that bad." Kakashi smiled sheepishly. He held the book firmly and continued to glance over it and pretend he didn't notice the teacher's efforts to get his book back.

"Shall I believe you? I have evidence you are a bastard!" Iruka pointed a finger at the plaster on his face.

Kakashi was currently staring at the most soiled page with the title 'Rapid Advance in Oral Practices'. He immediately stopped reading and raised his head to look at the teacher's face.

Iruka used Kakashi's distraction and grabbed the book with both hands. Now he pulled harder.

Kakashi didn't let the book go though. Suddenly a stray thought crossed his mind.

"Are you, by any chance, ashamed of your poor performance? Is it possible you are reading this for the further training?"

Iruka didn't give up and was pulling even harder.

"I don't understand how it could be your problem!"

"Why, of course it is."

"How so?"

"I intend to take responsibility," Kakashi said and let the book free. After getting his book, Iruka was forced to step several steps back and froze, staring at the insane jounin.

"Sorry, but you intend to do what?"

Kakashi rewarded his anxiety with a wink.

"An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka stepped back to the tree.

"I don't get what you mean," he muttered.

Kakashi slowly approached him. He came closer and closer, until Iruka stuck up glued to the trunk of the tree with his back. Then he kneeled in front of Iruka and looked up at him.

Iruka felt like a pray of an extremely dangerous predator. Well, Kakashi was extremely dangerous. Iruka was so shocked he let Kakashi unbutton his pants and push them down.

"I'm very sorry I forced you earlier, I'll compensate you your pain. Please enjoy and learn the tips if you like."

Iruka blinked and watched in awe Kakashi tug down his mask and lean closer. He was stroked through his underwear and felt himself unconsciously harden. Kakashi hummed appreciatively and encouraged him even more when he opened his mouth and demonstratively licked his lips.

"That's a correct reaction. Aren't you enthusiastic? It will be a pleasure to treat you."

With that, Iruka's underwear was shown down and Iruka threw his head back. He closed his eyes tightly and cried out a long moan when the jounin began the treatment. The thick waves of ecstasy swallowed Iruka, degrading his inexperienced body to the state of obedient slave of pleasure. He liked these licks, strokes and sucks Kakashi gave him, he craved to get more of them on his achingly hard flesh.

"You can tear my mouth too, go ahead," said Kakashi suddenly. With a displeased sigh, Iruka squinted down at his face.

Kakashi's mouth was open and his tongue was out in silent invitation. Only now Iruka realized he had already grabbed the jounin's silver mane and just a second ago was unconsciously thrusting his hips, feeding Kakashi's mouth with his cock.

"No," moaned Iruka. "No." He let go of Kakashi's amazingly soft hair and reached out to caress the jounin's scarred pale cheek. "I don't want to hurt you."

His mind registered a predatory growl before he had to throw his head back, when Kakashi pounced and covered Iruka's cock with his mouth again.

"You already know how to tempt a man, don't you, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi wondered between the licks and sucks he rewarded Iruka's flesh with. "You learn fast."

Quietly moaning while sinking in pleasure, Iruka relaxed and let Kakashi's skillful mouth and hands do wonderful things to his balls and the head of his cock.

Iruka didn't know how long it lasted. He only knew that suddenly he came to his senses only to realize he was half-laying under the tree and Kakashi stood above him, masked, and smiled at him sheepishly.

As soon as Kakashi registered his gaze, he mysteriously disappeared in a puff of a smoke, leaving the stunned teacher in a mushy state behind.

[three]

Iruka stared at the grinning jounin in front of him. He didn't feel like grinning back.

"Genma-san, it's ridiculous. I can understand it when you have a hard mission, but to give me report in such state after the simple D-rank mission is unacceptable. To come back drunk after the simple D-rank mission is more than unacceptable."

Genma shrugged and grinned even wider. Then he winked.

Iruka wondered what was happening. Winking like that, did Genma try to give Iruka hints about something? That face looked smug and mischievous.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm sure you can oversee the quality of my writing."

"Oh, can I?" wondered Iruka casually, "But I think I can not." Iruka pushed the dirty torn scroll in Genma's direction, signifying the nice talk was over.

Genma realized he went too far already, but couldn't let it go without a pout and nasty comment.

"Well, you surely do it for some jounins." Genma demonstratively threw a gaze at the silver-haired jounin, who was currently reading his book while staying in line among other shinobi. "Aren't you choosy?"

Iruka slowly stood up.

"What do you mean by that, Genma-san?"

"Well, you often overlook some badly compiled reports," and he threw another demonstrative gaze at reading Kakashi. "And not only that!" Genma made a significant pause and Iruka began to understand what it was about. "Iruka-sensei, I do my fair share of hard work. I don't ask for some big service from you, but don't I deserve it? C'mon, take this report and give me at least a kiss!"

After that Kakashi stopped pretending he was reading and openly stared at Genma. Was he crazy?

Iruka didn't even blink. He straightened his back and regarded Genma with a soft smile.

"Well, I'd rather kiss," he paused and openly gazed at Kakashi, "someone else, than you, who not only comes drunk after an easy D-rank, but also has the nerve to show his stupidity in public places," hissed Iruka.

Genma waved his hand and slightly swayed to the side.

"Go ahead! Nevertheless, we know it was just a big talk, Iruka-sensei! No, you have no guts for something like that. You just yell at tired me."

Iruka clenched his fists, went around the table and straight to Kakashi. While he was at it, everyone in the mission room watched him in complete silence.

The most shocked person, however, was Kakashi himself. His one visible eye widened when Iruka stopped in front of him. Iruka slowly raised his hand, grabbed Kakashi's collar and leaned closer to his face. After that, he planted a gentle kiss on the pale skin of the jounin's partially unmasked cheek.

"There," said Iruka. "I kissed Kakashi-san." He turned away from stunned Kakashi and took his previous position at his desk. "Get out Genma-san, I'll see you when you are sober again. Please don't come without a rewritten report and accurately filled form with explanation of your behavior."

Genma grunted and swayed in direction of the exit.

"Will I get a kiss, then?"

Iruka, who was already deep in his paperwork, shuddered and raised his head.

His eyes met Kakashi's questioning gaze. As if hypnotized, they stared at each other for several long seconds, right until Genma exhaled a nervous "No, huh?" Iruka averted his eyes and returned to his papers.

"Don't talk nonsense, Genma-san. Go sleep."

With that, everything returned to its routine in the mission room.

Only, no one noticed Kakashi disappear from the line. Except Iruka, of course.

[four]

Someone grabbed Genma from behind and pulled him into the dark side street. Genma yelped, made an effort to escape from the tight grip, but only worsened his position. As his face was pressed into the wet wall, he felt his capturer lean into his body from behind.

"Asking for free kisses, aren't we?"

"Urgh!" managed Genma.

He felt awful because of the great amount of alcohol he had to devour to accomplish his mission. And when that bastard was hissing into his ear, it felt so disgusting he could vomit. But now he at least knew who his capturer was. Somehow, lately it became a regular affair.

Genma relaxed, although he was very angry with Kakashi, and wondered how he deserved this treatment, again.

"Hatake, let me go, you know I was joking."

"I assume you already realize it was stupid of you," Kakashi whispered into Genma's ear menacingly.

"Stop shouting, I get it. Even though I don't understand how it happens that Iruka became your property suddenly."

Kakashi freed Genma and stepped back, giving him space and time to come to his senses.

"I just take my responsibility; you don't have to understand it."

"Ugh? You are sick. Get away from me." Genma threw another gaze at the jounin and stumbled in the direction of his home.

"Whatever, Genma, just stay away from him," said Kakashi to Genma's back.

"Shut up already, I heard you!" Genma didn't look around, only groaned tiredly and continued to walk his way.

"Stay away!" repeated Kakashi. Just to be sure Genma really heard.

[five]

The weirdest thing was that Iruka was thrilled. He couldn't stop to inwardly shake and it annoyed him enormously. He stood in the mission room although everyone was gone already, and it was an inappropriate time for being at work. At almost midnight, of course it was!

Nevertheless, Iruka knew there was a deadline for Kakashi's report, and he had to appear sometime soon. The fact the jounin didn't turn in his report earlier was probably Iruka's fault. He shouldn't go along with the flow and kiss him. He must have scared Kakashi for dear life if he chose to disappear!

Smirking at the thought of being able to scare off an infamous jounin like Hatake Kakashi, Iruka began to inspect the scrolls for the third time in a row, when the door opened and the said jounin slid into the room.

Iruka immediately stopped smirking and stared at Kakashi.

Kakashi closed the door behind him, leaned on the door and glared at Iruka, as if waiting for something.

"Are you here to turn in your mission scroll?" Iruka's voice was trembling.

Kakashi looked amused, staying there and watching Iruka's nervous state.

"That too," he drawled and pulled the scroll out of his pocket.

Iruka nodded his approval and stretched his hand, awaiting for the scroll to be brought to him. But instead of giving the scroll to Iruka, Kakashi suddenly threw it. Iruka tore his eyes away from the jounin to follow the flight of the scroll. It was a nice throw, easy to catch. As soon as the scroll landed into the teacher's palms, several things happened.

First, Iruka heard the sound of the key turning in the keyhole and locking the room's door. It was something he didn't expect, so Iruka frowned and hurried to turn to the source of the sound. Only, before he managed to do it, the second thing happened – the light went off. Iruka froze, trying to get the clue what was happening. Just to realize the third unexpected thing. There was someone near him.

For who it was, Iruka had a very good idea though.

"What are you trying to do?" he muttered. As soon as Iruka placed the scroll on the pile of the similar scrolls on his desk, he bravely turned to the dark figure.

Kakashi took one step forward, intruding into Iruka's space.

"An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi declared as his hands entwined around the teacher's waist. "You kissed me today, so I came to pay you back."

Iruka felt the tremble go down his spine. He foretasted Kakashi's intentions wouldn't be confined to just a kiss. Actually, he didn't want him to limit their further interaction by one chaste kiss.

Really, after reading the certain book Iruka began to wonder about many things. And after Kakashi serviced him in the forest, what was also 'an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth' scheme, he wished to be touched more. He also wanted to touch Kakashi, so he laid his palms on Kakashi's thighs.

"So, are you planning to kiss my cheek now?" he wondered. He tried to sound casually, but his voice trembled, as trembled his entire body.

"That's right," declared Kakashi. He leaned forward and, with his mask still on, planted a chaste kiss on Iruka's cheek.

Iruka laughed.

"That doesn't count. It was through your mask! I kissed you with my bare lips."

The very next second Iruka's lips were covered with Kakashi's moist lips and he only managed a short squeak before the jounin's tongue forced his mouth to open wider and began to perform a thorough exploration there.

Iruka was melting. He arched in the jounin's hands, giving him a silent permission to grab him and squeeze him even harder. He liked it enormously. All his thoughts were limited to simple pleas like 'more', 'more-more-more, please more'.

But what actually came out of his mouth as soon as he got a chance to exhale was, "Please, Kakashi, not here!"

The jounin buried his face into the curve of Iruka's neck and gave out a long tempting sigh, which made Iruka's lower regions become even hotter.

"Stand still," Kakashi muttered and Iruka felt the jounin perform a jutsu and they disappeared from the mission room.

"Where are we?" Iruka asked, even in spite of at that moment he didn't care where they actually were, since the jounin immediately continued to grope his body and suck on his neck.

"Why, we are in your bedroom, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi was panting heavily, suppressing his lust and doing his best not to lose his self-control. "Whatever should I do with you now?"

Iruka wiggled in the jounin's hands as if trying to free himself. It was only pretense though; he didn't even try hard enough. All he managed to achieve was to turn around, and he was immediately caught and pressed with his lower back to Kakashi's overexcited front.

"I guess I can't escape you," whispered Iruka. "So, you can do whatever you want with me."

Kakashi hummed appreciatively and let his hand slide down from Iruka's chest to his abdomen.

"Why, thank you very much," he murmured while licking the teacher's ear, "I have several good ideas I want to try out with you."

Iruka let the jounin undress him. Then he was thrown at the bed and watched Kakashi hastily get rid of his own clothes. As soon as he was done, the jounin climbed on top of Iruka and Iruka almost came when he felt Kakashi's body press into his own.

Kakashi raised on his arms and looked down between them. Iruka followed his hungry gaze and saw their cocks pressed together. He gasped. Now he felt it ten times more intense. Kakashi smirked at his reaction and moved his body so that his cock slid along Iruka's. Iruka rolled his eyes in pleasure and opened his mouth to cry, but Kakashi's dominative lips suddenly covered it and swallowed all the sounds.

The man moved on top of Iruka, rubbing his big cock against teacher's aching one until Iruka began to jerk under him uncontrollably and finally came. Then Iruka found himself again squeezed in Kakashi's arms and they rolled over.

With his covered in sperm palm Kakashi reached for Iruka's ass and slid the fingers between his buttocks. They made it all slippery there and very soon the teacher's hole was probed. First Kakashi did it accurately, just touching. However, when he heard no protests, only a tempting moan, he pressed the finger harder and finally entered Iruka.

"Would you let me in?" wondered Kakashi into Iruka's ear. His first finger was already all the way there, so there was no way he'd stop. Nevertheless, he desired to hear the teacher allow the major intrusion. He craved for the words of permission out of Iruka's lips.

"Ah, I read in my book it feels really good," muttered Iruka, experiencing the second finger accurately join the first one.

Kakashi felt shivers run down his spine. He was dying to burry himself in that teacher's ass.

"You read about it? What exactly feels good? Was it about one's fingers in another's ass?"

Iruka shook his head from side to side. His hair spread in waves all over the pillow and covered part of Kakashi's face.

The jounin inhaled the smell of the teacher's hair. It was exciting him. What excited and tempted him even more, was the tight ass he was currently preparing for his use and the words the teacher whispered into his ear.

"In the book, there is a paragraph with explanation that, what feels really good are not fingers, but another man's…" he gasped, because Kakashi pushed the third finger inside him and began to perform the scissoring movements.

"Tell me what is it? Man's…"

Iruka's face covered with even brighter blush. He couldn't say it. Not yet. That's why he stretched his hand, reached the hottest place between their abdomens and accurately touched Kakashi's cock.

"This thing. In the book there is a line it can fit into the ass…" Iruka's voice broke, but he swallowed and continued, "…all the way inside. The bigger it is and the further it goes in there, the better it feels." He paused his speach to touch Kakashi and carefully caressed the jounin's pulsing length with his shy fingers. After that, he continued in a low voice. "Yours is very big, so I believe it must be perfect for the treatment. Am I right?"

Kakashi couldn't wait any longer. So far, Iruka only stood above him on his all fours and allowed Kakashi to finger him. Now it was the time for some further actions.

"Let's find out together, shall we?" Kakashi forced the teacher to position his ass right above his leaking cock. As Iruka lowered his hips, he felt the jounin's wet tip touch his well-stretched hole. Kakashi hummed, already enjoying the sensation as he was sliding straight into the main entrance between two heated buttocks. "Like this, sit down on it slowly; let it go inside, all the way into you."

Iruka closed his eyes and lowered his ass, allowing the tip of the huge cock to press further into him, swallowing it bit by bit with his ass.

"Like this?" he wondered in trembling voice.

"Yes, very good" encouraged him Kakashi. "Now continue to lower your ass until you completely impale yourself on me."

Iruka nodded and continued to impale himself, but very soon he changed his tactics and began to additionally rock on Kakashi's cock. He really enjoyed the sensation of sliding up and down the hard flesh.

"Oh my, Iruka-sensei, you are perfect," moaned Kakashi. He did his best to hold back and let the teacher have his first time his way.

"You like it?" Iruka smiled as he watched Kakashi's excited face from his position above. "I like it very much too. I love it, Kakashi-san, I want more of it, ah!"

With every next movement he sat lower and lower until he finally was riding Kakashi all the way up and down. The sounds of two bodies connecting their wet flesh filled the dark room together with the moans and cries of the both men.

"Ah, it's going in so deep now!"

"You are doing very well, Iruka-sensei. Please, speed up a little. Yes, like this. You see, to feel it more intensely you have to treat my cock with your ass in a steady rhythm and increase it until we both reach our peak."

"The peak?" Iruka began to move more vigorously. "Oh, I feel it! I feel what you mean. Ah, ah, ahhhh! So good!"

Kakashi patted his thighs, encouraging him to move quicker.

"That's right, like this. Yeah, good boy, sit down fully, take more of me inside you. Yeah, don't stop. Do it until I come inside you. Oh, you are clenching around me already? Yeah, it excites me, do you feel it too?"

"Yes, Kakashi-san." Iruka continuously jumped up and down on him, crying out every time he took Kakashi all the way inside. "Ah, yes! You like my ass like this?"

"Ah, just go on. Give me more of it. Milk me with your... Yes!"

"It feels so good when I go down on you!" Iruka did several slow movements and speeded up. "Now, can I come? I want to come!" With every movement, he squeezed his ass around Kakashi with doubled enthusiasm and now Kakashi was a panting mess under him.

"Oh, Iruka, I'm close, too. Only, give me more of that ass of yours!" he began to thrust up into Iruka, their hips met halfway, their moves became quicker and quicker.

"I want to come, I want to come!" cried Iruka.

But, instead of treating Iruka's cock to help him come sooner, Kakashi reached for his balls, grabbed them and squeezed them in one hand.

"No, work on me a little longer, sensei. I'm going to spill my sperm deep inside you and you have to learn this feeling of being filled up."

Iruka had no other choice but to continue his ride on Kakashi's cock. He sped up even more and felt Kakashi get bigger and hotter inside him. Finally, the jounin cried out; he let go of Iruka's balls and began to cares his needy cock instead. They came together, and Iruka spilled his seeds all over both of them.

The teacher fell down on Kakashi's chest and Kakashi rolled them over once more, just to perform several wild thrusts into Iruka, and fill his ass to his heart's content.

"Ugh, good. That was great. Thank you," the jounin murmured into the teacher's ear.

"You are welcome," mumbled exhausted Iruka.

Kakashi pulled his cock out and rolled to the side.

After a while though, Iruka stretched his hand and caressed the jounin's back. Kakashi moaned appreciatively. Then the teacher's hand slid lower and patted Kakashi's buttocks, paying attention to each muscled globe. They were really two of an art, pleasure to cares and pleasure to squeeze.

"Ah, I can't wait to get inside you, too," said Iruka tiredly. "Let's get to it after a short rest."

He let his finger burry itself between the relaxed globes and accurately pocked Kakashi's entrance.

Kakashi started and turned to him. He felt a sudden urge to see the teacher's face, although it was hard to see something in the dark room.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked nervously.

"An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth," said Iruka. And Kakashi could guess he was smirking.

"Wait, not so fast," muttered Kakashi. He leaned closer to Iruka's face, trying to find out if the teacher was serious about it.

Iruka hummed, gave Kakashi's ass a light teasing slap and turned away from the jounin.

Kakashi moved closer to the teacher, who was getting comfortable for a sleep.

"You don't mean it, do you?" he wondered into Iruka's ear and entwined his hands around the man's waist. "You are joking to mock me a little, right?"

Iruka didn't answer, he felt enormously comfortable in the jounin's arms.

Kakashi realized he was being ignored and gave Iruka's exposed ear a light bite.

"As soon as you wake up I'm going to do the same thing to you from behind and from every other side, too. And then several more times, so that you won't get any silly ideas in that clever head of yours." He murmured, reassuring himself more than Iruka.

"An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth," Iruka whispered stubbornly, before he fell asleep.

Kakashi shuddered and squeezed the teacher's pliant body in his arms. Be it as it must be. He sighed and murmured 'An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth' before he joined Iruka in the dreamland.

[extra]

Genma's face met the trunk of the tree in the dark alley. He didn't even try to fight and obediently let his hands to be caught in a tight grip behind his back. As soon as his capturer froze, satisfied with his bent posture, Genma slowly exhaled and hummed sarcastically.

"You'll never be tired of this, right, Kakashi?"

There was a pause, and then, all of a sudden the grip around his wrists tightened even further, right until he felt the other's nails dig into his skin, and a knee squeezed in between his legs and pressed to his balls roughly. Now that was uncomfortable!

"Hey, can you be more gentle already?"

A hot breath caressed his sensitive ear and Genma tensed. That wasn't Kakashi behind his back. Because Kakashi wore his mask and never breathed into ears like a huge dog after a long race.

"Who..?"

"Ever the slut, Genma-kun?" wondered the familiar voice. "So, now it's Kakashi, huh?"

Genma recognized his capturer and exhaled the sigh of relief. Still trembling, he gave out a long groan.

"Gosh, Raido, don't scare me like that! Let me go, I can explain everything."

But the grip on him only tightened and it became really painful.

"You can, can't you? I wonder if I want to listen to just another story about you being somebody's bitch."

"It's not like that! I wasn't bitching around. I promised I won't, and I still hold my promise, Raido!"

Raido chuckled into his ear and pressed his very excited lower part to one of Genma's muscled buttocks.

"Why did you call me Kakashi, then?"

"It's a mistake, I can explain! I did nothing slutty; I was so frustrated I even got drunk several times!" Genma sniffed, because the knee between his legs continued to slowly press further. "Raido, I missed you. I waited for you; believe me just this one time, because it's true."

With a sigh, Raido lightened his grip. He let go of Genma's hands and stood there leaning on Genma's back.

"Bastard. You do whatever you want because you know I have no guts to toss you aside."

Genma relaxed under him and began to rock against Raido. That made Raido arch and hiss, "Gosh, what are you..."

Genma sighed pleasurably.

"Shut it and take me. I waited for too long. Another word and I'll go hook the first person from the street!"

Raido entwined his hands around Genma; this time he was extremely gentle.

"No way, Genma-kun. Even if you are a bitch, you are my bitch."

Genma nodded.

"That's the talk I like," he murmured approvingly, and lead his friend into further action. "Now about Kakashi..."

Raido put his palm on Genma's lips.

"Shut that trap, I never want to hear other men' names out this mouth of yours. I'd like to use it for other things."

With a moan of agreement, Genma licked Raido's fingers affectionately. He'll tell his friend about Kakashi's adventures later, somewhere between the kinky round three and unhurried round six.


End file.
